The present invention relates to a small lightweight, portable device releasably attachable to a water faucet for supplying a stream of water or liquid for perineal cleaning and medicating the rectal and vaginal areas of the human body.
There are many types of cleaning and hygienic devices known for cleaning the perineal area of the human body. When using a large number of these devices, the user requires the assistance of another person, in particular, when the user is sick and/or bedridden, and/or must be moved to a toilet, when performing the cleaning activity. In these and other situations, and especial when the user is an elderly woman, the user quite often feels that the presence of the other person is an invasion of one""s privacy. This can result in embarrassment, self-consciousness, distress, shame, humiliation and mortification. Clearly, a more dignified, discreet and private manner of performing the cleaning activity would be definitely desirable. This is especially true in those situations wherein the user has to be assisted to the toilet while conducting the cleaning activity.
Further, with respect to these prior art perineal cleaning devices, many of these devices are very limited in their cleaning capabilities being directed to cleaning only specific perineal area. and cannot be used for cleaning both the rectal and vaginal areas of the human body. Also, many of these known devices require that they be permanently installed to a water system and/or to a toilet. Furthermore, many of these devices have complicated mechanisms which are difficult to use and cannot be operated by an individual user without the assistance of another person. Furthermore, many of these devices are difficult to clean resulting in a messy cleaning operation after use.
In light of the many disadvantages and difficulties with these known perineal cleaning devices, there is a need for a small, lightweight, portable, packageable device which is not only releasably attachable to a standard bathroom water faucet for supplying a stream of water or liquid for cleaning and medicating, not only one area, but both the rectal and vaginal cavity areas of the human body. Further needs are satisfied if it is easy to use individually by the user without assistance, can be easily cleaned, can be permanently attached to the water faucet or can be detached and stored in a small lightweight package which can be carried about.
The present invention overcomes many of the deficiencies of the known perineal cleaning devices. Accordingly the present invention provides a small, lightweight, portable rectal and vaginal cleaning device which is safe and easy to use, and can be used privately and unassisted by the individual user. It does not require plumbing operations to be installed since it is releasably attachable to a standard bathroom water faucet outlet. It can be easily cleaned and stored out of sight, and can be carried in a small package when traveling.
The present rectal and vaginal cleaning device comprises an elongated, flexible plastic tubing, one end of which is adapted for fluid communication with a standard bathroom water faucet outlet through a small two-way water outlet valve converter attachment releasably attached to the faucet outlet. The opposite end of the plastic tubing is adapted for releasably connection either to an individual plastic catheter designed for cleaning and medicating the user""s rectal cavity or to a separate plastic catheter designed for cleaning and medicating the user""s vaginal cavity.
When using the present device, the user removes the standard threaded filter attachment to the conventional faucet outlet and replaces it with the present two-way water outlet valve converter attachment. If the plastic tubing is not in place, one end of the tubing is releasably secured to the valve converter attachment outlet and the opposite end of the tubing is releasably secured to the particular catheter to be used. The user is then able to turn the handle of the valve converter attachment by hand and regulate the flow of water through the device while seated on the toilet seat.